The present invention concerns a rolling linear shaft bearing wherein closed rows of rolling elements are distributed around the circumference of the bearing.
Bearings of this type are provided with an outer housing having longitudinal sections distributed over the circumference of the housing bore, such sections bearing the loaded and unloaded raceways of each row of rolling elements. The bearing cage is located in the bore of the outer housing, the cage ends axially protruding with respect to the outer housing. The end ring is manufactured by casting, mounted one each on either end of the bearing cage, and an elastic sealing ring is fixed to each end ring.